


Falling and Rising

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bromance between my fav characters, Car Accidents, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost everything. His family, friends, even his talent. Will he lose himself to depression or will he fight and stand up? Will his friends come back or walk away? Will he retrieve his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction of Bleach, basically dedicated toward Hitsugaya Toshiro. He’s a normal teenage boy, who is only 16 years old, but already finished college. He’s majored in music, specifically a violinist. 
> 
> I originally thought about making One-Shot, but when I thought about it, it became way long for a One-Shot. 
> 
> Well, enjoy! c:

Hitsugaya Toshiro gave a small bow before straightening himself. Bright light hit his face, but he was already used to it. His face showed no particular emotion as people applauded loudly. Teal eyes blinked once and he turned on his heels, turning away. Elegantly, he strode to his right, his right hand holding the bow while his other clutching his violin. Unlike other typical violins, which was brown, his was pure white with black lining. He got off the stage, walking down the few steps down stairs. Immediately, cameras were thrusted to his face, lights flashing. He winced and closed his one eye, but other than that, he showed no reaction. His features stayed stoic, his eyes cold, his lips in a thin line. His lips then pursed in disapproval as interviewers asked questions. Questions that were quite irritating him.

  
“Did you truly played it yourself just now?” One woman asked as she thrust her phone forward. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the woman. The woman looked startled at the cold look she received, but refused to go down. She looked determined.

  
“What are you applying?” His voice asked sharply, teal eyes boring into those brown orbs of the woman. The woman blinked and looked nervous now.

  
“Well... You are quite young and...well...”

  
“Accuse people when you have an actual logical argument.” He snapped but refrained himself from scowling. The woman was taken back before flushing in embarrassment and anger.

  
“Now, look here, boy...”

  
“Talk to me when you do your job properly.” Toshiro _glared_ at her and she gulped, her eyes flickering with fear now. Satisfied, he ignored the rest of the questions and particularly shoved people away as he made his exit out of the huge hall of the Hotel. People still followed him but he refused to look back, not alone answer their nonsense. He straight headed to the elevator and entered it. Quickly as possible, he hit the number 15 and moved his finger to the closing button. The door moved slow, but it closed before anyone could enter. Toshiro did not move for a moment, his shoulders tense. But soon, his shoulders slumped down as he sighed heavily. He threw his head back, leaning the wall of the elevator, his eyes closing in process. He did not move until the soft sound of ‘Ding’ hit his ears. He opened his eyes and exited the elevator. He was walking down the huge corridor, then slowed down. The corridor had bright yellow traditional ceiling lights, with brown wooden wall. It made it look more old-fashioned style. The doors were large, looking strong with few white diamonds shining on the door handle. This was a very expensive Hotel, indeed. His eyes scanned the rooms that were on the sides and frowned. He was sure his room was -

  
Oh, there it is. His hand shoved into his pocket and he retrieved his key. Taking the key out, he opened the door. He got in quickly and closed it just as hastily. After locking it, he felt like sliding down the door. But did not. He took off his shoes and literally dragged his feet to the bed. His room was...well, large. It was so spacious. One large king sized bed in the middle, the blanket that was soft bright red colored made of velvet. It had a large wardrobe on the left side. There was also a big mirror with many perfume and make-up in front of it. One huge bathroom. A table with two chairs, candles even ready to be lit up. And he came alone. Joy. Why his mother would bother with such room, he has no idea. Well, he does. But he always thought she was unreasonable. Sighing, the young one gently placed his violin on the low desk that is in front of the huge couch. He groaned and just threw himself onto the big bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. The bed was so soft. He loved it. His muscles immediately relaxed and he could just sleep now. Why not? He was slowly drifting to sleep -

  
‘ _Kimi ga koko ni iru koto de, boku wa kono tabi no saki o shiru darou -_ ‘ His phone rang quite loudly. Toshiro’s eyes snapped opened and he turned around to glare at his phone. The song sounded so annoying. He grumbled and sat up, reaching for his Smart phone. He scowled at the caller - Of course. Sighing, he swiped his phone’s screen before bringing it to his right ear.

  
“Hello mother.” He spoke diplomatically, his voice not giving any sign of exhaustion. He learned after this and that.

  
“ _Toshiro. I believe your performance is finished_?” Hitsugaya Kimiko asked, her voice cold and firm. Toshiro opened his mouth, but his _stepmother_ gave no chance to answer. “ _How did it go?_ ”

  
‘ _Fan-bloody-tastic._ ’ He wanted to say but instead, he said; “It went well, mother.” He rolled his eyes at the scoff.

  
“ _Well? Well? That is not enough. Far from enough! I shall await your appearance on the TV first thing in the morning. Hopefully, I am not disappointed again. Now, go pack your luggage. I already booked a ticket back to Tokyo._ ” With that, the call ended, a soft ‘beep, beep, beep’, now filling the dark, quiet room. Toshiro pulled it away from his ear and glared at his phone again. Now? He has to pack up now? He was bloody tired and he certainly does not want to -  
‘Beep.’

  
The soft sound was heard, signaling that a new message has arrived. Pursing his lips, his finger lightly tapped the message icon. Teal eyes scanned over and he just groaned. His mother sent him the exact time of the plane - And it’s 5 hours later. A sigh escaped his lips, his head hanging. Better get packing, then...

 

* * *

 

  
“Young master.” The butler’s formal tone was the first thing that greeted him when he landed in Tokyo and he just gave a stiff nod in acknowledgment. His stepmother usually sends guards or other people when he goes to perform, but this time he went alone after snapping at her. Going alone apparently was his punishment. Only, to Toshiro, it was a reward. After all, his stepmother’s punishments aren’t...fair. That almost made him snort and wince at the same time. No, the punishments were...severe sometimes. Shaking his head, he followed his butler, letting other servants take his luggage.

  
Toshiro got into the right side of the back seat of the black limousine and leaned back to the chair, sighing quietly. His eyes moved to the glass of water - Or something else and he stared it for a moment. He moved his gaze to the black window and looked through the window when the car began to move.

  
“Takumi, we will stop by Evance Shibuya - I need to buy a new watch.” Toshiro drawled, left leg on his right one and he straightened up a bit. Takumi, the middle aged butler, glanced at the front mirror and was startled when his eyes met intense teal eyes of his young master.

  
“Yes, young master.”

  
It took half an hour to get there and during that time period, Toshiro had allowed himself to take a nap. But, it was not comfortable and he would only wake up after a moment, growing more and more irritated as well as more sleepy. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing. He opened his eyes and opened the window. Immediately, cool wind hit his face and he felt refreshed quickly, his eyes closing. His muscles relaxed a bit, his face softening. Why hadn’t he opened the window before? Toshiro was too lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed one thing. But, he did eventually as the car began to wobble a bit, going side to side as if it was drunk. He snapped his eyes open and blinked a few times. What was happening - ?

  
**CRASH!**

  
He had no time to think again for something hit the car from the right side. Hard. Right where Toshiro was seated. Toshiro yelped at first when little pain was felt on his right arm, but soon he was screaming when pain flared up more, rushing through all his body, his head growing dizzy, because the bloody car was rolling and spinning. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping all of this would stop.

  
Finally, finally, it stopped and the young one slowly opened his eyes, trembling. Tears were falling sliding down his cheeks. Everything hurt _so bad_. He wanted to scream, but his throat ached and he coughed instead. Toshiro couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the disaster that surrounded him, because he his body felt like it was on fire, burning his veins. He couldn’t breath - It was so suffocating. He tried to breath, but his chest ached and he gasped for air desperately.

  
Why did this happen?

  
Blackness was slowly surrounding him and his eyelids felt suddenly very very very heavy. Is he gonna die? The last thing he saw was sudden bright light, with screams surrounding him.

  
Then...he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 ends like that! Okay, so, did you like it? c: 
> 
> Anyway, while it may be unusual, I love GrimmHitsu. A crack ship, I know. It was in the tags, so hopefully I will not see any complaining. Also, IchiHime and RenRuki. Not that much, though. There will be more GrimmHitsu and Ishida with my OC, Diana. ♡ Orihime also plays a very important role here (Cause I love her), so if you hate or anything, you might not want to read this. Just a fair warning.
> 
> Sooo, hope you guys liked it! Just comment whatcha think, ‘kay? ♡


End file.
